


Can you make it hot (don't be a loser)

by Laughingvirus



Series: Exchanges and fic fests [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Smut, Switching, alpha in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin’s body is burning hot, like lava in his blood… and his roommate Junmyeon is just simply hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you make it hot (don't be a loser)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Knotoflove! >v

Everything was hot. Hot hot hot. It felt like the blood in his veins was lava, scalding hot and burning.  
  
Jongin stumbled into his room, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't be more thankful that Junmyeon still wasn't home. What would he say if he saw Jongin like this?  
  
With a whimper, he stripped out of his clothes and dropped down on his bed. He reached for the control to the air conditioner to start it, hoping it would relieve him of some of the heat.  
  
He was in a rut, he knew it. But why? He had never been in a rut but he heard of it. He had learned about rut in school and his alpha friends had told him about the feeling and he doubted that this was anything else than a rut. But alphas only went into rut when exposed to omegas in heat. He would need to live in the same house as an omega in heat to get triggered into rut. No omega in his apartment building was in heat right now, as far as Jongin was aware.  
  
The closest thing to omega in heat was Seulgi; she would have a heat soon. Her pheromones were changing, but they shouldn’t be enough, technically.  
  
Jongin frowned as he pushed down his underwear, wrapping his right hand around his cock. Already half hard and hyper sensitive, it didn't take many strokes until he was fully hard and throbbing in his own hands.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to imagine that his hands were someone else's. Preferably Junmyeon's. The mere thought of having Junmyeon's hands around his dick had him moan loudly, closing his eyes.  
  
Junmyeon's hands were probably a lot softer than his, smaller, and they would feel amazing. They would be gentle, because Junmyeon's a gentle person, and he would carefully stroke Jongin's cock.  
  
Junmyeon was nice. He had nice hands. He had nice lips.  
  
Junmyeon's lips would look nice around his cock. Jongin's grip tightened and his pace quickened along with his breathing. The desire to have Junmyeon with him, touching him, was great and Jongin’s imagination was running wild with ideas.  
  
He finally came with a cry, Junmyeon’s name on his lips, and his body trembled as he finished his orgasm.  
  
With a sigh he reached out for the box of napkins he kept on his nightstand. He didn’t want to leave the bed, his body still felt hot and bothered. But he had to clean up. He couldn’t afford Junmyeon finding him like this.  
  
Junmyeon.  
  
Jongin’s eyes widened. He just masturbated at the thought of Junmyeon, his roommate, friend and object of affection, touching him. He’d been in love with Junmyeon for a while now but he’d never thought of Junmyeon touching him while masturbating.  
  
“Oh my god,” Jongin groaned, turning around to press his face into the pillow. The brush of fabric against his cock felt so good he couldn't help but rut his hips against the bed. It was only a matter of time until he would be hard again.  
  
His teacher never told him how long an alphas rut lasted. Shit.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
Jongin woke up to the creaking sound of his door being opened and he looked around the room with tired eyes. He felt hot, but not nearly as hot as he had felt before. Thank god.  
  
"Jongin?" Junmyeon asked, finally coming into Jongin's view and Jongin blinked rapidly to get rid of the fuzzy edges of his vision. "Are you okay? Sehun told me you'd left school early because you didn't feel well."  
  
"Yeah," Jongin mumbled, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. "I'm rutting," he continued, feeling the tip of his ears heat up. It was quite common for alphas to rut but he felt a little embarrassed about it, especially since his rut had just started out of the blue  
  
"Oh," Junmyeon said, nodding his head. "I see. Do you need anything?"  
  
Jongin looked down on himself. He was sweaty and had some cum left on his belly. A shower maybe. Though he still felt like goo, he wasn't sure if he would manage to get to the shower by himself.  
  
"A shower..." he said, feeling the tips off his ears heating up. It was embarrassing, but Junmyeon would never laugh at him in this state. Ever. Junmyeon would most likely help him. Because Junmyeon was kind and helpful. "I would need some help to get to the shower, my legs are like jelly."  
  
"Of course," Junmyeon replied, immediately coming closer to the bed to help Jongin get out. "How long has it been?"  
  
"Not sure," Jongin mumbled as they slowly made their way to the bathroom, his arm slung over Junmyeon's shoulder and leaning against the shorter for support. He could feel the temperature slowly rise and groaned. It was so uncomfortable. It made his skin crawl and he just wanted it to end.  
  
"I'll leave you here, just call me if you need anything," Junmyeon said, removing Jongin's arm from his shoulder. "Don't lock the door."  
  
"I won't," Jongin murmured, watching Junmyeon as he exited and closed the door behind him. He took a few unsteady steps towards the shower and turned the faucet on, turning the temperature from warm to cold. Not ice cold though, he wasn't sure if he would actually survive the shock of ice cold water against his too hot skin.  
  
Somewhere on the way to the bathroom, his dick was already half hard when he stepped under the water. The cold water was like heaven and Jongin sighed in relief. The heat in his body was just washed away.  
  
But then he looked down and groaned. His dick was still half hard. Even if arousal and the high body temperature was part of the rut, he felt so bothered by it. With a sigh he wrapped his hand around his cock. He had to get rid of this before going out of the bathroom. It would only get worse if he didn't jerk off now.  
  
He pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes with his free hand before bringing it down to cup his ball. Stroking his cock and gently fondling his balls, slowly worked himself to full hardness again.  
  
"Oh my god," he mumbled as fire rose in his blood again. How was it possible? He leaned his shoulder against the wall, continuing to pump his cock. He never wanted things to be like this. He just wanted to spend this weekend in peace, watch a movie with Junmyeon on this coming Saturday.  
  
Just the mere thought of Junmyeon had Jongin's mind spinning with various scenarios of the two of them together.  
  
"Fuck," Jongin hissed through gritted teeth as the image of a wet, naked Junmyeon entered his mind, droplets of water running down his neck to his chest, then lower. He'd never seen Junmyeon without clothes. The closest thing was when he accidentally walked in when Junmyeon was changing shirts and had his back towards the door. But only from that sight, he knew Junmyeon's skin was flawless (except for the few pimples he got on his cheeks when he was stressed) and he was dying to know if it was as soft as it looked.  
  
Junmyeon's personality was soft. Soft and gentle omega with an air of authority. He was perfect. And he would most likely feel perfect when he was skin to skin with Jongin.  
  
"Fuuuuuck," Jongin groaned, drawing out the vowel, as he came into his hand. Learning against the shower wall, he slowly calmed down his breathing.  
  
As his dick finally went soft, Jongin could feel his ears heat up under the stream of cold water. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He was so fucking shameless, just jerking off to the thought of Junmyeon again. Fuck.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
"I've changed the sheets on your bed," Junmyeon said when Jongin stepped into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist. His temperature had gone down, much to Jongin’s relief, and he actually felt good enough to walk around a little.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbled, making his way to the refrigerator. He hadn’t eaten since the morning and when his hormones had finally calmed down, his stomach had begun screaming for something.  
  
“There’s some drinking yoghurt,” Junmyeon said and Jongin nodded, opening the refrigerator to take one of the yoghurt bottles. He looked down on the label, strawberry and lime, before unscrewing the bottle.  
  
“I talked to Chanyeol while you were in the shower,” Junmyeon said as Jongin finished the yoghurt in pretty much one go. “He hasn't smelled any omega in heat here, but I’m going to go with him and see if that's true. Something must have triggered your rut.”  
  
Jongin nodded, biting his lip. “Seulgi is nearing her heat,” he said and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“The cute blonde from your morning classes?” he asked and Jongin nodded again.  
  
“I know just meeting her once a day shouldn’t trigger my rut but…” he trailed off, putting the now empty yoghurt bottle to the side. “Her alpha almost bit off my hand this morning… I guess she sensed it…” he mumbled, his hand coming up to nervously tug on his lip.  
  
“Whatever it is,” Junmyeon shrugged, patting Jongin on the head. “We’re going to figure it out.”  
  
Jongin just prayed they would figure it out fast.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
Jongin actually managed to get up on his feet the day after, stumbling into the kitchen. The heat in his system wasn’t unbearable just yet and he wanted to get out of his room, it was terribly stuffy and just terrible. He’d managed to get on boxers and even a shirt without getting hard this morning.  
  
He opened the refrigerator, taking out some milk. His usual breakfast was cereal but the day when his rut began he was running late and yesterday he was too out of it to even get up. Two days without cereal were two days too much.  
  
He placed the plate on the kitchen table and sat down. The cereal tasted better than they usually did.  
  
“Morning,” Junmyeon greeted when Jongin was halfway done with his cereal, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen. Jongin could feel the heat crawl up on him again at the sight of Junmyeon’s skin. Junmyeon only had boxer briefs and a black, tight tank top. Ah fuck Jongin could see everything.  
  
Well okay not everything. But Junmyeon’s clothes left next to nothing to imagination. Jongin followed him with a fixed gaze as he went to the refrigerator. Junmyeon’s back looked fucking gorgeous and the contrast between the tank top and his skin was fucking illegal.  
  
“How are you feeling today?” Junmyeon asked, turning around and Jongin had to swallow hard. His mouth felt like a desert.  
  
“I’m-“ he coughed, his throat dry. “I’m good. It’s not unbearable just yet…”  
  
“That’s good,” Junmyeon said, sitting down by the table with a bowl of cereal. “Have you ever been in a rut before?”  
  
Jongin shook his head. “Never.”  
  
“Ah, so you don’t know how many days you usually last,” Junmyeon concluded and Jongin nodded. “Have you asked your dad how long he’s rutting?”  
  
“No…” Jongin replied, feeling his whole face heating up. His dad would laugh at him. “Should I?”  
  
“Well you should have around the same amount of rutting days as your dad,” Junmyeon shrugged and Jongin frowned, trying not to show just how embarrassed he was. “Do you want me to call him later?”  
  
Okay his dad wouldn’t laugh at Junmyeon and if he did Jongin wouldn’t hear it at least… He nodded meekly and Junmyeon’s face bloomed into a smile.  
  
“I’ll call him before classes,” he said and Jongin nodded, turning to look down at his bowl so Junmyeon wouldn’t see his red face. "Is there something else you want to ask him?"  
  
"Yeah," Jongin cleared his throat. "What can I do to get the rut to finish quicker?"  
  
"Alright," Junmyeon nodded. "I'll ask him that," he continued and they fell into silence.  
  
“How…” Jongin broke the silence and swallowed. “How long does an omega’s heat last?” he asked, peering up at Junmyeon.  
  
“Between three and seven days,” Junmyeon replied immediately. “Omega’s heats are all following that pattern. Sometimes they are a bit out and goes on for eight days but it’s generally between three and seven days.”  
  
"I see," Jongin mumbled, eating some more of his cereals. "You're lucky then."  
  
"Yeah," Junmyeon smiled. "You actually know when the heat ends."  
  
"Male omegas then? Do you go into heat?" Jongin asked, realizing he'd never actually smelled Junmyeon in heat.  
  
"It's not really heat, since we male omegas can't actually reproduce like females, but... it's like a small fever that only sticks around for around four days."  
  
"Oh," Jongin said and bit his lip. Junmyeon smiled again before standing up. Jongin didn't realize he'd already finished eating and he could feel the heat creeping up on him again at the sight of all Junmyeon's skin.  
  
He had seen it before, holy hell body calm down.  
  
He groaned quietly, feeling his cock stir again and Junmyeon turned to look at him. Fuck.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No I'm-" he coughed. "It's just the rut again."  
  
"You can head back to your room, I'll take care of your dishes," Junmyeon said and Jongin nodded, quickly standing up and rushing out of the kitchen.  
  
When he reached his room, his body felt so terribly hot and he just tore his shirt off, tossing it to the side. He started the air conditioner, even though he knew it wouldn't help much.  
  
Dropping down on his bed with a groan, Jongin tried to stay focused as his body temperature rose. He was actually starting to suspect that his sudden arousals were only partly because of his rut and the rest of it was because of Junmyeon.  
  
If that was the case, he was royally fucked.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Jongin,” Junmyeon said behind Jongin’s closed door, knocking softly. Jongin just finished jerking off, thinking of Junmyeon _again_ , and he quickly stood up on wobbly legs, his breathing still heavy. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Give me a minute!" Jongin choked out, hurrying over to his desk where he had a new box of napkins. The box on his nightstand was empty. He quickly wiped the cum off his hand and his tummy, tossing the dirty napkin into the trash can before heading to his closet, getting a new pair of boxers and pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
"...now?" Junmyeon asked from behind the door.  
  
"Yes," Jongin said, sitting down on the bed. Right now, everything felt okay. He wasn't boiling nor did he have a raging boner. The only thing was the fact that he jerked off while thinking about his roommate and he could feel his face heat up.  
  
"I'm leaving for my classes now," Junmyeon said as he pushed the door open. He stood in the doorway, eyeing Jongin closely. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"It's okay," Jongin shrugged, trying to look as casual as possible, even if his face was red.  
  
"That's good," Junmyeon smiled. "And I called your dad."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He says his rut lasts for about nine days."  
  
Nine days. _Nine_ fucking days. Jongin had been going on for three days and he felt like dying.  
  
"How can I shorten it?"  
  
"He said jerking off will help but what will really break it is if you have someone to help you," Junmyeon said and Jongin nodded, biting his lip. How the hell was he supposed to solve this by himself? He couldn't go on like this for another six days. "Hey," Junmyeon interrupted his thoughts and gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll solve this, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jongin said meekly.  
  
"I have to go to classes now, call me if you need anything," he continued and Jongin nodded again. Then Junmyeon closed the door and Jongin was left alone with only his thoughts.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
“Jongin,” a voice called out and Jongin cracked his eyes open. The light from the roof lamp was blinding him and he groaned, turning over to the side. He turned to the size, his vision still a little blurry. He could see the numbers 18:31 staring back at him  
  
“Junmyeon,” he breathed, already feeling his skin crawl. He was exhausted. He just wanted everything to go back to normal.  
  
“I brought you some food, can you sit up?” Junmyeon asked and Jongin felt the mattress shift as he sat down on the edge of it. Jongin hummed, slowly moving to sit up. His body felt stiff and he really just wanted to sleep more. He looked down on himself and felt his ears heat up when he realized he didn't have any boxers on.  
  
“You haven’t eaten since morning,” Junmyeon pointed out when Jongin asked if he could just sleep. “And you only ate cereal,” he continued, giving Jongin and unimpressed look.  
  
“You haven’t been home,” Jongin mumbled tiredly. “You wouldn’t know.”  
  
“I know exactly what’s in the refrigerator and how the kitchen looked before I leave,” Junmyeon said fondly, stroking his hand through Jongin’s hair once before picking up a piece of bread.  
  
“You keep track?” Jongin asked, opening his mouth when Junmyeon held out the bread for him.  
  
“Of course I do Jongin,” Junmyeon replied fondly, ripping another piece of the bread to feed Jongin with. “I care for you. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you starve,” he chuckled and Jongin felt a smile tug at his lips. The heat in his body was almost gone, for now at least.  
  
“Do you…” Junmyeon suddenly said, feeding Jongin a slice of orange. “Do you want me to help you?”  
  
Jongin choked.  
  
“What?” he said, coughing.  
  
“I asked if you wanted help,” Junmyeon repeated and Jongin just stared at him. “I mean, I can probably help you with the rut and all… It might relieve you of some heat, at least for a while.”  
  
“I…” Jongin began, not really knowing what to say. Did he want Junmyeon’s help? Did he want to share an intimate moment with his crush just because of his rut? No, he didn’t. But if Junmyeon didn't like him like he liked Junmyeon... this could be his only chance of being intimate with him. “Yes…” he finally whispered. “Yes please…”  
  
“Alright,” Junmyeon smiled, running his hand through Jongin's newly dyed, pink hair. "Finish eating first."  
  
Jongin nodded, opening his mouth to eat another slice of orange that Junmyeon offered to him.  
  
He continued eating what Junmyeon gave him and he was able to drink a bit of water before the heat slowly returned. At first it was manageable and he tried to ignore it, drinking a bit more water. He couldn't hold the glass himself though, because his hands were shaking so much, so Junmyeon had to hold it for him.  
  
But at last it was just too much and Jongin whined, squirming a little.  
  
"Do you want to lay down?" Junmyeon asked, placing the water glass to the side. Jongin nodded, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Junmyeon stood up, turning around so he could help Jongin lie down on the bed.  
  
"The..." Jongin had to hold back a groan when Junmyeon placed a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. "The air con-" this time he couldn't hold it back and he groaned loudly, feeling his cock hardening. This was embarrassing. Junmyeon was in the same room, goddammit! Junmyeon hummed, not seeming to mind (or notice, Jongin wasn't sure) Jongin's growing erection, running one hand through Jongin's hair while reaching for the air conditioner remote with the other.  
  
The air conditioner beeped as it was started and the whirring sound began.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Junmyeon asked, still threading his fingers through Jongin's hair.  
  
"Hot," Jongin mumbled, wanting nothing more than to actually jerk off right now but he didn't know what to feel if Junmyeon saw him do that. Junmyeon hummed, gently scratching Jongin's scalp and Jongin sighed, relaxing a little. It felt nice, gentle, in the middle of the raging fire that was going on inside his body.  
  
His whole body suddenly went stiff and he widened his eyes when Junmyeon wrapped his hands around his half hard cock.  
  
"Wha-" Jongin just lost all his words, his mouth going dry. Holy fucking shit Junmyeon had his hand wrapped around his dick. He swallowed hard, licking his lips before trying to speak. "What are you doing?" Great he sounded like a dying goose.  
  
"I thought you wanted help?" Junmyeon asked, raising his left eyebrow. Jongin was about to reply, to say that maybe he could do this by himself, Junmyeon wouldn't have to do this, it was okay, but Junmyeon gave his cock a soft and gentle stroke and Jongin was reduced to goo, chanting yes yes yes between his breaths.  
  
"Yes please," Jongin whispered as Junmyeon stroked him once more. Junmyeon nodded, facial expression unusually stiff and he let go of Jongin's cock to climb up the bed, straddling Jongin's legs.  
  
"You have to tell me when to stop, okay?" Junmyeon said, placing a hand on Jongin's belly, just under his belly button. Jongin let out a tiny whimper, nodding almost desperately. He wanted the fire in his blood gone.  
  
Junmyeon slowly ran his finger down Jongin's lower belly, tracing the trail of black hair down to his cock. Jongin gasped when Junmyeon's finger touched his dick and he wanted to curse the world for being so overly sensitive.  
  
It felt nice though; he noted when Junmyeon began fondling his balls, slowly working Jongin to full hardness. His breathing was beginning to get heavy and he another moan slipped past his lips. It felt so fucking good.  
  
When Junmyeon had offered to help him, Jongin thought he only meant a hand job. What he didn't expect was Junmyeon's lips around his dick. He arched his back, closing his eyes and groaned loudly.  
  
Junmyeon had his hand wrapped around the base of his dick and Jongin swallowed when Junmyeon slowly took his dick in his mouth. It was warm and wonderful, he whimpered when Junmyeon began to bob his head up and down.  
  
He couldn't help but thrust into Junmyeon's mouth and had Jongin been in his right mind, he would have stopped right away when Junmyeon let out a choked whimper. But right now his body and mind were two completely separate things, his mind was hazy and fuzzy while his body just worked on it's own.  
  
He thrusted his hips upwards once more before Junmyeon removed his hand from Jongin's cock and held his hips down with both hands with more strength than Jongin expected him too. His other hand, that had been resting on Jongin's thigh, slowly moved to his ass, giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"J-Junm-Junmyeon hyung," Jongin stuttered, licking his dry lips. His thigh muscles were trembling and even more heat was coiling in his lower belly. "I-I'm going to c-cum a-and I..." he trailed off, feeling his belly tightening.  
  
Jongin really wanted to cry when Junmyeon's mouth pulled away from his dick. He wanted more more more. He gasped when Junmyeon wrapped his hand around his cock, grip firm and began to move up and down.  
  
"I..." he began, his breathing harsh. "Hyung, I r-really l-like," his voice broke a little but he still continued, until he finally had enough, "you!" His voice rose a pitch as he cummed into Junmyeon's hand, some of it spilling on his lower belly.  
  
He continued to breath heavy, eyes staring up at Junmyeon as he just realized what he'd said. Holy fuck what was wrong with him? Junmyeon stared back at him, his wide, brown eyes unreadable.  
  
"H-hyung," Jongin managed to get out, swallowing hard. "I... what I said, I-"  
  
"Hush Jongin," Junmyeon interrupted, stiff smile on his face, as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Jongin's desk, picking up the box of napkins. He came back to the bed, placing the napkins on the bed just as Jongin moved to rest on his elbows. His whole body felt like jelly but his mind was a little clearer and he really need to apologize to Junmyeon.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"We'll talk about it later," Junmyeon said, his tone clearly stating do not push it, as he cleaned off his hand with a napkin before tossing it into the trash can Jongin kept beside his bed. He leaned down and took three more napkins and started cleaning Jongin's lower belly.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"It's late," Junmyeon cut him off, not even looking at Jongin while he cleaned off the last bits of cum from his belly and tossed the napkins in the bin. "I have to go out now, try to get some sleep, alright?"  
  
Jongin could only nod dejectedly as Junmyeon turned around and exited the room. It felt terrible. It felt like his heart got smashed to pieces. He had just ruined all his chances with Junmyeon.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
The room was freezing, the whirring sound of the air conditioner almost deafening, but Jongin woke up sweating. He was lying on his bed in only boxer briefs, the blanket tossed to the floor and squirming in discomfort. It was so so hot and he just wanted it to end. Jerking off once didn't work. Jerking off twice didn't work. Jerking off countless of times didn't work. Junmyeon blowing him didn’t work. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
He was desperate to get rid of the heat. He wanted to have an answer on why he was in a rut. He was sure that no one in their apartment building was in heat and the little exposure he got from Seulgi shouldn't be enough to trigger this.  
  
Just what the hell was going on?  
  
"Hey," a voice suddenly interrupted and Jongin snapped his eyes open. It was Junmyeon, slowly closing the door behind him.  
  
"Junmyeon," Jongin breathed, sounding so sensual even though he didn't mean it. "I-I," he began as Junmyeon stepped closer to the bed and sat down. "I'm so sorry about before I should have-"  
  
"I shouldn't have ran away like that," Junmyeon cut him off, reaching out a hand to brush away the damp hair away from Jongin's forehead. "I was just... I don't know, I should have replied to you."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Confessed to me," Junmyeon said. “And I thought about it and I like you too.”  
  
"What?" Jongin choked out, holding back a moan when Junmyeon stroked his hand down his cheek. His skin was so sensitive and this felt so good, so soothing. He wanted Junmyeon to touch him more.  
  
"I like you," Junmyeon repeated, placing his hand on Jongin's chest and Jongin's breath hitched. He could feel his cock stir, just by this gentle touch from Junmyeon.  
  
"You..." Jongin trailed off, eyes clouded with arousal looking straight at Junmyeon. "You like me?"  
  
"I do," Junmyeon said. "I just... I left because I wasn't sure if it was only your rut speaking or if you were sincere... But I talked to Chanyeol... and he told me you've liked me for a long time... Is it true?"  
  
"It is," Jongin said, his face getting even more flushed. "I'm... I'm sorry it had to be now..."  
  
"It's okay," Junmyeon whispered, offering Jongin a smile. "Better now than never, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Jongin mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. He wanted to ask Junmyeon for help again, because the heat had stayed away longer after Junmyeon had jerked him off... he had to ask Junmyeon for help.  
  
"Do you need help again?" Junmyeon asked and Jongin whined, actually whined out a yes. He really needed help.  
  
"It's hot," he breathed and Junmyeon nodded, standing up again. Jongin watched with wide eyes as Junmyeon shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the floor.  
  
"I'm going to undress," he informed Jongin who whined again in reply. "Skin to skin is going to soothe the heat a little," he continued and Jongin nodded.  
  
"Hurry," he said just as Junmyeon pushed his pants down and kicked them to the side. He could hear Junmyeon chuckle but he was too hot to actually care. It felt like he was burning. Junmyeon was absolutely gorgeous. Broad shoulders, slim waist and perfect, perfect skin. Jongin’s eyes fell on Junmyeon’s belly button and had the situation been different, Jongin would have smiled because Junmyeon’s belly button was insanely cute. But right now his eyes followed the small trail of hair that went from his belly button down to the waistband of his black underwear and surely further than that.  
  
"Hey, deep breaths," Junmyeon suddenly said, placing a hand on Jongin's shoulder. He hadn't noticed he'd been hyperventilating. Junmyeon stroked his hand up and down Jongin's arm, leaving a soothing feeling behind as Jongin tried to take deep breaths, just like Junmyeon told him. "Chanyeol and I figured something out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We think we know why you're in a rut," Junmyeon said, removing his hand and moved to straddle Jongin instead. He placed a hand on Jongin’s thigh and Jongin had to swallow hard. By now, his cock was fully hard, curved against his belly and fire was rushing through his veins. His vision was fuzzy and he could barely concentrate on what Junmyeon said, because Junmyeon’s lips were just so damn beautiful.  
  
He gasped when Junmyeon squeezed his thigh. “What did you…” he trailed off, swallowing again.  
  
“It could be due to a mix of things. Seulgi nearing heat, all your hormones and then you liking me. All of that mushed together could tell your alpha that you needed to mate,” Junmyeon said, running his hand up to Jongin’s groin, slowly moving to Jongin’s cock.  
  
Heat was curling in Jongin’s gut and everything was just horrible. What wasn’t horrible was Junmyeon’s hand wrapping around his dick and Jongin whimpered.  
  
“Have you jerked off anything since I left?” Junmyeon asked and Jongin whined again. He hadn’t. How could he when he had just confessed to Junmyeon while Junmyeon had his dick in his mouth. He had been busy thinking about his wrongdoings.  
  
“No,” he whispered, moaning when Junmyeon pressed his thumb against the slit of his cock. He was going to cum quickly and he was well aware of it. Junmyeon hummed, continue fondling Jongin’s balls.  
  
Jongin’s toes curled as he cummed into Junmyeon’s hand and on his own belly, a long moan drawing from his lips.  
  
“I’m…” he gasped. “I’m out of napkins, you have to get some from the kitchen,” he finished, feeling his cock slowly going soft but the heat in his body only subdued a little.  
  
“Actually Jongin,” Junmyeon began, biting his lip. “We have to break your rut.”  
  
But the only way to break was for him to… oh.  
  
“You- I- What-“ Jongin just stuttered, his mind still hazy and fuzzy and nothing made sense. Was Junmyeon going to blow him again or was he going to-  
  
“Jongin, I’ll let you knot me,” Junmyeon said, leaning over to stroke some of Jongin’s hair away from his forehead with his clean hand. Oh.  
  
“Can I…” Jongin swallowed hard, reaching up an uncertain hand to grip Junmyeon’s thin wrist. “Can I court you later..?”  
  
“Of course you can,” Junmyeon said, smiling fondly at Jongin. Jongin loosened his grip around Junmyeon’s wrist and moved to hold his fingers, gently squeezing them. “But let’s break your rut first, okay?”  
  
Jongin nodded, giving Junmyeon’s finger a last squeeze before letting go. Junmyeon ran his hand along his jaw, down his neck and then to his chest. He could feel the temperature rise again and he groaned. He just wanted it to end.  
  
“Do you have a condom?” Junmyeon asked, placing his hand on Jongin’s half hard cock. Jongin nodded again, swallowing hard. Nothing had helped his rut; he was just as sensitive and easy to get hard, as he had been in the beginning.  
  
“No,” Jongin whimpered. He was never prepared. He used his last condom a year ago, the one that had been lying in his wallet for like a year or so.  
  
“Alright,” Junmyeon said, thumbing the slit of Jongin's cock. Jongin moaned, closing his eyes. He quickly opened them again when Junmyeon removed his hands from his body. The bed shifted as Junmyeon got off the bed and Jongin just blinked at him. “I’ll go get a condom.”  
  
With that he was gone and Jongin was alone with his raging erection. The temperature in his body was still manageable but it was slowly getting hotter and hotter. He tried to think about something else, diverting his attention from the fire that was growing bigger and bigger.  
  
Puppies. Puppies were cute. If the apartment rules allowed it, he would get a puppy. A poodle would be cute. He and Junmyeon could totally raise a puppy.  
  
Junmyeon.  
  
Oh fuck he was going to knot Junmyeon soon.  
  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Jongin groaned, squirming on the bed as the temperature spiked. He wanted Junmyeon. He wanted to knot Junmyeon. He wanted it so so bad.  
  
The door was pushed open again and Junmyeon walked inside. Jongin stared at him wide-eyed, his mouth going dry. Junmyeon had gotten rid of his black underwear and Jongin couldn’t get a word out of his mouth as he climbed onto the bed. The fire in his veins was forgotten as he ogled Junmyeon’s body. He was even more gorgeous without a single thread on his body, his cock curved up against his belly.  
  
It wasn’t until Junmyeon wrapped a hand around Jongin’s hard cock again that Jongin snapped out of it and the heat just washed over him like lava. He hadn’t noticed that Junmyeon had opened the condom wrapper and was about to roll it down Jongin’s cock.  
  
“You okay?” Junmyeon asked and Jongin nodded. The condom was tight around his cock, save for the base where it was a bit loose to give space for his knot. Junmyeon nodded and opened the bottle of lube, pouring some on his hand. He spread the lube over Jongin's cock and Jongin bit back another moan. He could feel heat coiling in his stomach and he felt _so_ close to cumming already. But he had to hold out a little longer.  
  
"Hurry," he whimpered, squirming a little when Junmyeon positioned himself right above Jongin's cock. He could hear Junmyeon hum before his cock was engulfed in wonderful, wonderful warmth and he moaned loudly, his heart rate picking up. Never before had it felt this good being inside someone.  
  
"I'm going to control the pace, alright?" Junmyeon asked when Jongin was fully seated inside him. The warmth and feeling, even with the condom, was just so unlike everything else and Jongin couldn't do anything but nodding. His breathing was harsh and his heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
Junmyeon gave Jongin a smile before slowly starting to move up and down. Jongin groaned, feeling his self control slipping through his fingers. He couldn't help but rock his hips, trying to get _more_.  
  
Junmyeon let out a loud moan, the sound spiking the arousal in Jongin's body and he could feel how his knot began to swell, stretching the condom. It swelled up quickly and began to catch onto Junmyeon's rim until it finally got too big and locked the two of them together.  
  
Jongin couldn't stop staring at Junmyeon. His damp, black hair was sticking to his forehead and his chest was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
He placed his hands on Jongin's chest as Jongin continued to rock his hips. The pressure was slowly becoming too much and the sound of Junmyeon's moans finally pushed him over the edge.  
  
He groaned loudly, closing his eyes as he cummed, still rocking his hips. He could hear Junmyeon groan and feel him shifting a little.  
  
Suddenly Junmyeon pressed his lips against Jongin's and Jongin's eyes flew open. The kiss was slow and Junmyeon gently coaxed Jongin into moving his lips too. It felt nice and Jongin could feel all the heat in his body just wash away. It finally felt like his body was a normal temperature.  
  
They parted and Junmyeon leaned back, Jongin's cock still inside him. Jongin looked him over and realized Junmyeon was still hard.  
  
"You're still ha-"  
  
"Yes," Junmyeon cut him off, purposefully clenching down around Jongin's cock and Jongin gasped. "And there's something I have to ask you."  
  
"A-anything," Jongin swallowed as Junmyeon leaned down again. His knot was slowly shirking but he felt another boner creeping up on him.  
  
"Can I fuck you?"  
  
Wow. Jongin hadn't expected that question. He swallowed hard and vaguely noted Junmyeon rolling off him while he was thinking. Junmyeon fucking him. Now that would be pretty fucking hot. He could feel the fire lighting in the pit of his stomach and slowly spread in his body.  
  
"Yes," he whispered just as Junmyeon tugged the condom off his dick, sliding off the mattress to throw it away. A grin spread over his lips.  
  
"I'll fuck you good," he promised before turning his back to Jongin. A shiver of anticipation ran through Jongin's body as his cock began to harden. He watched Junmyeon's back, his arousal rising even more and he looked down on himself. He was like a hormonal teenager, quick to cum and quick to get hard and right now, he couldn't actually complain. He would get to fuck Junmyeon AND get fucked by Junmyeon.  
  
"I've," Jongin gasped when Junmyeon climbed up on the bed again, sliding his hand along Jongin's thigh. "I've never bottomed before," he confessed and Junmyeon hummed, reaching for the lube.  
  
"I've guessed so much," he said, opening the bottle. "We'll take it slow, okay?"  
  
"No," Jongin whimpered, looking at Junmyeon with wide eyes. "Hurry!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Junmyeon shrugged, grin still on his face and he placed a hand on Jongin's thigh, spreading his legs apart. "But stretching has to be done," he continued and Jongin whined in the back of his throat. He wanted to beg for Junmyeon's cock but he lost all words when Junmyeon pushed a finger inside him.  
  
It felt weird, unusual, but the glide of Junmyeon's finger against his inside felt good, soothing. Jongin continued to urge Junmyeon to hurry up, moving his hips to meet the small thrusts of Junmyeon's finger. Another finger was added but before Jongin could feel any discomfort, Junmyeon angled his fingers upwards, brushing over his prostate. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and a loud moan slipped past his lips.  
  
"More more more," he whimpered, his cock now rock hard and curved against his belly again and his thighs trembling. He could hear Junmyeon hum and another finger was pushed inside. Jongin continued to whine and squirm on the mattress as Junmyeon pumped in fingers in and out, stretching him.  
  
"No," he breathed when Junmyeon pulled his fingers out, leaving him open. He opened his eyes and looked up at Junmyeon who rolled a condom down his cock. Anticipation drummed in his body and Jongin licked his dry lips as Junmyeon coated his cock with lube.  
  
"Are you ready?" Junmyeon asked, positioning himself. Jongin only nodded, gripping the sheets in both his hands. He closed his eyes and groaned as Junmyeon slowly pushed inside him, clenching a little around Junmyeon's cock. He could hear Junmyeon gasp and he cracked his eyes open to stare at Junmyeon.  
  
A bead of sweat was running down Junmyeon's temple and his eyebrows were pulled together as he pushed all the way inside.  
  
"Relax," Junmyeon said, leaning down to kiss Jongin. It was another slow kiss and Jongin could feel his body relaxing again. "I might not have a knot," Junmyeon began as they parted. "But I promise I'll make you feel good."  
  
"Yes please," Jongin breathed, holding onto the sheets for dear life and his breath hitched when Junmyeon placed his hands on his hips, left thumb rubbing small circles. He was so turned on right now and he wanted more, he wanted Junmyeon to _move_. "Please move."  
  
Junmyeon hummed again and slowly began to rock his hips, gently thrusting in and out of Jongin. Jongin groaned as he moved to meet Junmyeon's thrusts.  
  
"Harder," he begged, letting out a cry of pleasure when Junmyeon's thrusts picked up the pace. Jongin didn't count, his mind was far too gone, but it didn't take many thrusts before Junmyeon hit his prostate and Jongin swore he could see stars. His head was spinning and tummy tightening.  
  
He clenched down around Junmyeon's cock as he cummed again, a long moan drawing out. In his haze, he could feel Junmyeon's hips stutter and he could hear Junmyeon groan. As he was trying to calm down his own breathing, Junmyeon collapsed on top of him.  
  
"That was..." he swallowed and Junmyeon chuckled, "good. Really good."  
  
"Then I did something right," he said and Jongin hummed. Junmyeon then pushed himself up and rolled off Jongin, dropping onto his back. "It was nice."  
  
"It was," Jongin agreed, staring up at the roof. The room fell into silence and the mattress shifted as Junmyeon got off the bed to throw the condom away. Jongin turned his head to look at him but he didn't say anything.  
  
Drowsiness was creeping up on him and as Junmyeon threw the condom away, Jongin tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap," Junmyeon suggested and Jongin nodded. He tried shifting in bed but whimpered and stilled because of the sting in his backside.  
  
"Wake me before lunch," he mumbled, his eyelids drooping and he could hear Junmyeon say "yes" before he closed his eyes and fatigue took over.  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
The past few days, Jongin's sleep had been interrupted by sudden waves of heat and painful erections, but this time, he was awoken by the smell of food. He blinked a couple of times, feeling rather confused and he looked at his clock. It was only eleven.  
  
The second thing he noted was that he wasn't burning up and the air conditioner wasn't on full speed. In fact, the air conditioner wasn't on at all.  
  
It was over. Jongin sat up in bed, wincing at the sting in his backside. His rut was _over_..! He couldn't help but smile widely. That only took four days or whatever, Jongin had actually lost somewhat count. But that didn't matter anymore! What mattered was that his rut was over... and the fact that his stomach was growling loudly.  
  
He stood up slowly, groaning a little as he did and left the room. If things had been like before, he would have been embarrassed to leave the room without any clothes but he'd seen Junmyeon without clothes and Junmyeon had seen him, so he didn't really bother. He just wanted to tell Junmyeon that his rut was over and then go and get a shower.  
  
"Junmyeon?" he said as he peeked inside the kitchen. Junmyeon was standing in only sweatpants and a tanktop at the stove, pushing around something that looked like burnt pancakes.  
  
"Wait," Junmyeon said was he lifted the burnt pancake out of the pan and took the pan away from the stove. "Now," he said and turned to look at Jongin, apologetic smile on his face. "I think we have to order something."  
  
Jongin looked down on the counter, at the plate of almost black pancakes and he grimaced. "Good plan."  
  
"How are you feeling now? Better?"  
  
"Much better," a wide smile spread over Jongin's lips. "It's over!"  
  
"Ah that's great!" Junmyeon smiled and Jongin nodded eagerly. Then he remembered something.  
  
"I... uh, I know I'm not looking my best right now," he began and quickly looked down on himself. Naked and some dried cum on his stomach, perfect. "But I... I like you a l-lot and w-would you like to go on a date?" he swallowed. "With me?" he whimpered out the last words and almost didn't dare to look at Junmyeon. He knew Junmyeon liked him too but what if he'd changed his mind?  
  
As he peered up on Junmyeon, he could see Junmyeon's lips stretch out into an even wider smile and he nodded. "I would love that."


End file.
